Seeing Night, In Day
by KAT123CULLEN
Summary: This is Twilight in the Point of view of Alice Cullen. I have added a few ideas of my own but I think it makes it better. This is the first chapter I have written, I really do think its quite good. All characters are included, but they all are owned by Stephenie Meyer. So please leave a review, and tell me some ideas of your own that I could incorporate. Thanks, read on!
1. Chapter 1: Please

**1. Please…**

I looked deep into Edward eyes, searching every millimetre of honey and diving into the depths. I tried so desperately. I shifted in my seat, playing with one of my dark, spikey locks. This was irritating and unnatural. I swear that I heard in the back of my mind someone chanting 'come see me Alice, come see the future'. I desperately yearned to see his next move.

"No."

He simply said, answering my unspoken question. He was intently looking at my face, measuring every movement I made. He thought I was annoying, he was the cheater here. I grunted in fury. Of course, this wasn't my proper fury. With my proper fury, I could rip him to shreds and maybe poke one of his eyeballs out. This was my kitten fury, I was trying to be a lion, who turned out a kitten.

"All your fury is kitten like."

He smirked at his own quirky sense of humour. I growled, not letting my full force on him just yet. I liked when we had little conversations in our head, but he promised we would play this without our….. Advantages. I almost made myself blind, pushing out the obvious future of his moves. It was unbearable. I was about to kick out towards his ankle under the table, but I thought better of it. He would hear my thought and dodge automatically. I did it anyway. It hit the bone of his ankle. I hit him? I should have seen me coming. I stared at him. Did he die? If it were possible.

He turned his headed to me and grunted. Why? I tried to kick him again but he dodged me agilely. I screwed my face in question.

_What is up with you?_

I asked, inside my head. He rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. Was I missing something? He continued looking at me, waiting for me to figure it out. I hated not knowing, my head was filling up with all the possible futures, and I did not let my eyes see.

"I told you I wasn't using my gift on you, didn't I?"

Yes he did, but how did he know what I was thinking about? This is nothing like him. I continued to look into his eyes, trying to find any evidence of lies. None. I crossed my arms in defeat and slid around in my seat to the left to face out the large window. I don't need to know, I just want to know. There was a difference.

I heard the creak of his chair. I peeked out the side of my view to look at him. He was staring at me waiting for me to plead, to beg, for what he was doing. It was the past now, I couldn't see it now. I turned father round in my seat, not daring to look at his patronizing stare.

It hurt, it actually hurt inside. I let out a small moan, but I kept my face unreadable. My blood boiled.

_Are you listening now?_

I asked Edward. I heard a small chuckle to my left. I rolled my eyes internally. Of course he was. He know exactly how I was feeling right now. People may think I was over reacting, but not using my gift was like, to a human, not breathing. It came to me second nature.

_Are we still playing?_

"Yes, of course we are. I'm almost about to win."

_So that means I can use my powers, if you can?_

He considered that for a moment. He was probably skimming through all the games of chess we played with the advantage of our powers. The back and forth and the unchanging rhythm of our moves. Although my gift is exceptional, he reads my thoughts when I see the future, and he changes too quickly for me to see, it was almost as aggravating as this was now.

I like living with him, it's easier to express yourself, without even speaking. In this house full of 7 vegetarian and tame, well most of us, vampires, there were no secrets. Its putting all your deep secrets into glass bowl, we loved it, less secrecy.

He continued thinking. His hand on his neck and he looked in the direction of the table, but not seeing it. So cryptic. He chuckled in a low musical fashion. So he heard that, did he? I hope he hears this.

_Brother, I am personally going to, cheerfully beat you to death if you don't tell me what you are doing right now and what you were doing when I was going to extreme measures of not seeing the future. _

If I was saying that out loud, I wold of been extremely proud of myself. If I had to breathe, which I didn't, that would have all been said in one painful breath. Even though this is so insignificant, I paid attention to it, the past few years were so boring. Well, aside from being a vampire and all, it was still boring.

Edward caught my attention by clearing his throat subtlety, he had just been engulfed in all I was thinking there. Ha ha.

"Well, I was thinking, before, that I know you too well now. I can read your thought without even using my powers. It's nice. Also, I think we should continue on with our game without our 'advantages'."

He explained, eager to finish the game. I guess it was nice to know him so well, it was nice having a nice brother, I guess. I wasn't in the playing mood anymore. I picked up one of his small black horses. I span it around in my pale finger and thumb. I smirked, devilishly. He eyed me cautiously now, still not using his powers. So if he was the fastest of our little cousin, how fast could he actually go?

"So you're fast?"

I challenged. He raised his eye brows confidently, he pushed himself and his chair back from under the chess table. Still relaxed.

_Ready?_

From a small flick of my wrist, I sent the small piece of wood flying across the room. An ear splitting noise rang out as it cut through the air, leaving no trace of destruction behind. The noise stopped. Complete silence. I stared at the empty seat across from me and sighed in exasperation. I looked at the other end of the room, in the direction that I through the chess piece. Edward stood there, leaning against the wall in his large grey duffel coat, I bought him. He was twiddling the same piece between his fingers. He wore the crooked smile, he always wore, showing off. Although he was utterly being the most annoying person ever, I couldn't be happier that the coat I bought him looked great on him. Nice job Alice, I was congratulating myself. Edward heard that, and he laughed. He also scoffed at my little bit of self-glory. Only a little bit, though.

I paid no attention to him for today, but I didn't want to be rude. I got up and danced over to him. I wrapped my little arms around him, not reaching my other hand. He complied and wrapped his arms around mine.

_Thank you._

Even though I only thought two words, he knew I was saying so much more underneath. I was thanking him for being there for me, for understanding my difficulties and for knowing the boundaries he was allowed to be in. I rested my chin on the hollow in the middle of his chest. I looked up at him, and he looked down. He kissed my forehead. I grabbed his shoulders in both of my hand and lifted my height up so that I could press my lips to the hollow of cheek bone. I jumped down and jokingly punched his arm.

"School is in two hours, do not forget."

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't forget, he would have a large number of screaming vampires in his head. Even though we could run there and be there twice as fast, we needed to blend in. We needed to go in his sporty, silver Volvo. The Volvo didn't even blend in, it was much more expensive and sleek than the rest of the rust buckets there. Although, I would love the old fashion to come to the modern, I would like it to come with all the paint on it.

I took the door handle and swung it open. I casually walked down the long white corridor, not paying attention to the intricate placement of the furniture, everything was so normal, so ordinary. Then I reached the top of the stair and I eyed them as if they were my enemy. I wrapped my little scarf that I had gingerly been swinging at my knees, around my neck. I crouched down ready to spring. I launched myself flying down the stairs head first, closing my eyes. I pressed my hands on one of the floorboards halfway up the stair case and flipped my body backwards. I landed at the bottom of the staircase with a light thud. I opened my eyes to find me staring into a pair of auburn eyes. It's not like I hadn't seen it coming, but still I had no idea that I would feel so flustered. I smiled and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. I looked down at our hands, small and big, and wished they would stay together forever.

"Jazz."

I greeted him tenderly. Then I looked up to find and a smirking face lined with blond silk hair. I wondered what he was doing. I knew not to get upset with him, I knew he would confide in me automatically. He looked down at our hands again as I continued studying his delicate face.

"You're happy today, love. Very happy."

I smiled, although I had no idea why, I usually did. Ugh, not knowing.

"That means you're happy too. That's good."

I remarked. I loved that his gift could take some of my happiness and give it to him, I hated when he turns angry from other peoples despair. He suffers, they suffers. It wasn't fair, at all. I frowned. Then he frowned. Crap, I did it. I closed my eyes and centred my thoughts on dresses and Jasper. I remembered my not so long ago shopping trip to Seattle with Rosalie. She had tried on this long, silk, purple and grey dress that I had picked out for her. It complimented her figure in every single way, she looked beautiful. I smirked. I opened my eyes again slowly. His face was screwed up in confusion. I just smiled in a way that made him let it go. I kissed the brim of his nose and placed my forehead on his, inhaling his warm and spicy scent. I was content, I didn't want to move.


	2. Chapter 2: Come On

**hey sorry its been a while, i dont want to continue this... not really getting a reaction. i wrote this a while back, this is the last chapter... seeya.**

kat.

**2. Come On…..**

We walked out to the garden, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't awkward that we didn't speak, mainly for me because I had already gone through the awkwardness in my head last night, but for him as well. He didn't expect to flow with conversation with me, we were content with just the sight of each other.

I heard the small hum of a cars radio a few miles away on the road leading past our drive. It played Debussy, the intricate melody climbed and dived. I hummed along to the harmony a pitch higher than the original tone. I let go of Jasper's hand and twirled. My blue and silk skirt flowed underneath me, making a blue swirl swing around my hips.

I came to the arch leading into the open living room and I stopped dead short. My vision became blurry. The music cleared out of my mind. I focused on anything I could comprehend or that was familiar. I searched through my vision, scouring every inch. Green, lots of green. I could feel Jaspers hand brush the length of my arm. I wanted to react and tell him to let me concentrate, but I couldn't, I needed all my strength to focus and find indications.

The green became clearer, but only a fraction. Someone wasn't making their mind up or they did but wasn't sure about it. I traced the outlines with my mind, finding anything familiar. There were two people, holding hands, going through a forest. They weren't on a path, no, but near a path. I could feel the wind brush past my legs, but not in real life, in the vision. I felt like I was there in the familiar forest. The two outlines continued up the slope, at a steady pace, stopping at distractions like trees and boulders.

They were obviously human, if it were like us, they would be running through the forest. The wind started to pick up on the sunny day, making some loose leaves and small twigs skim across the forest floor. The outlines of the pair were still too blurry, no recognition on my side at all. I took a small breath in. not daring to use my nose. Venom swam in my mouth, making a pool of poisonous liquid. The smell was so potent, so sickeningly sweet. The potent smell masked the other company. The appetite was bearable but extremely uncomfortable.

The full vision crashed and I came back through the atmosphere, feeling the full impact. Sound, touch and sight came back. Jazz's hand held my waist and my freed hand. I took a few deep breaths and blinked to adjust to the surroundings I was in now. Jazz's face wasn't worried but shaken at my sudden vision. I guess holding t back so much this morning wasn't good at all to my system. I squeezed his hand in reassurance, I was glad he could not see my visions or feels them. I grimaced, the thought of Jazz in pain, it repulsed me. I hated making him go to school, with all those people, all the blood. My mouth watered. I was thirsty, Jasper stiffened.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He was new at this, he hasn't had enough time at this 'vegetarian' lifestyle, to be taunted so much. I looked forward in that day. Nothing I could see so far, just him being tense, as usual. I stiffened at his side and rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. A soothing sense washed through reaching the tips of my fingers, the tips of my toes and right to my core. I eyed Jazz, of course he was doing this, I let go of his hand and nipped his side, with enough force for him to stop. The bliss stopped and worry set in again. Although, I saw this all happening last night, on top of a tree, watching the obvious and predictable moon. I saw my inevitable worry, but I didn't know how much it would affect me, right now. Try and make the mood better, I instructed myself.

I nipped his side playfully and dashed into the yard, where I knew my brawny brother would stand, leaning against a large boulder, positioned beside the pushing river, flushing past. I danced about half way into the yard, taking in the moist wind whipped up from the breaking river. A large grin spread across his face and a flitter of intuition swarmed his eyes. He walked casually towards a small pile of bark, he was not 'casually' walking, and he had a plan.

He picked up one of the pieces and flipped it in his hand, back and forth. Jazz stood tense in the door way, obviously feeling the mood around the area, he would feel complete mischief. I knew that Emmet would try something funny, he planned this last night because he was bored of the day in day out routine, like me. He kept changing his mind, finding the best way to annoy my poor mate. There was no other way to describe Jasper to me. I couldn't say boyfriend, husband and definitely not _crush_. These were inadequate, I needed titles like my past, future and present or my destiny. These were completely true and filling my expectations than the other weaker ones.

I knew now that Emmet would throw the piece of wood at my unsuspecting Jazz's head. I didn't understand why he didn't let me leave first, I would mess up everything then I would have to wrestle Emmet. Oh, right, like Jasper would let that happen. He knew that I could take care of myself properly, but didn't like any chances, I was an egg shell in his eyes and I blew through my lips making a slight noise angrily. While crossing my arms, I felt Jazz's eyes lock on the back of my head. Emmet took this as a chance, he lifted his arm and extended it behind his head. He let the wood rush past his ear, at lightning speed, straight towards my, my _mate. _I threw my hands at the ground and pushed my legs up, propelling myself into a slim cartwheel. My legs were up in the air at the right time, the exact right time. The piece of wood slid itself in-between my legs, and I held it there. I landed again without a sound, positioned pleasantly beside a large tree. I slid my back onto it a relaxed, the piece of wood dropped from my feet and hit the ground. I kicked it forward slightly and slid it on top of my foot. With a quick flick of my ankle I sent the piece of wood crashing into Emmets left ankle, splitting into two pieces and splinters flying everywhere. Emmet sunk his chin into his chest, slowly, and looked at his ankle covered in wood shavings.

I still stood idly against the trunk of a tree, except the only difference now, Jaspers hand was positioned on top of mine. I smiled coolly in the direction of shocked Emmet. All of a sudden, jasper was standing on front of me, positioning himself between me and Emmet. I already knew Emmet was going to try and wrestle me, not hurt me but try and teach me a lesson. I rolled my eyes.

Emmet threw himself forward and Jasper the same. Making a loud clashing sound in the middle of the large opening. The earth vibrated while they threw themselves at each other, making scraping boulder clamours. Emmet was the strongest in the group of our coven and he depended on that way too much, he barely knew the basics of combat. He depended of earth shattering punches and fatal blows that would leave his opponent weak. Jasper was brought up in combat, learning every manoeuvre and skill to take down any opponent, any size or strength. He had trained a few of the people in our coven, showing them the basics and building them up to killing machines, even though we only needed them for others of our kind. Killing a human was like killing a worm, effortless. In the real world, we have no quarrel with humans but a boot has no quarrel with a worm. We are the boot, they are the worm.

I was bored of the back and forth fighting. Pieces of wood flying everywhere and dust filling the yard. They moved so fast, just streaks of annoyance. Very, very annoying streaks. I sauntered back into the house lazily, having no real mission to do something. I could still hear the rough and tumble from a mile away, which I was now. I had just realized that I had started running towards the woods without hesitation, without thinking. I guess it is such a normal, I am used to hunting, relaxing and being alone. Being alone is my strong suit, I can concentrate on what I want to without having to keep up the human charade. That's why we live up here, away from human life but close enough to be a part of it.

I kept on running, brushing past bushes and trees. Skidding past boulders. I was in a rush. I stood on top of a large boulder on the edge of a small cliff. I felt the warm ocean breeze

Brush past my legs, chest, face and arms. It slid past me like rock. Although wind is an unimportant part of nature, and also an annoying one, I wanted it to treat me like a human. It just treated me like a part of nature, an unnatural nature.

I continued focusing on the wind until an unexpected gust through my dress up revealing more of my legs, only for a second though. I threw my hands down and kept my dress in a locked hold. I was sick of this, I can see what I want but not when I wanted to.


End file.
